


Twisted Experiment

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: NotAboutMyMainShip [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Disclaimer, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: Warning: Purely OC's. Once in a chapter, the cannon characters will make a guest star appearance as minor players.This story is completely based off of HomeStuck.If you are not into OC's, then you don't have to read this. I don't expect this to be popular or good. Neither do you. You, if you are going to read this, then try to be helpful. If it looks like I need to fix something, then tell me. I won't be mad.If you have read this warning, then click on the story to read the summary.If you want.Doesn't bother me either way.





	1. Chapter 1

\-----------------

Summary:

 

There are two girls. One is a troll and one is a human. They played a game that weren't suppose to. They managed to scrape it together and win the game. So they get to claim their rewards. Thing is....even though they won. The scars of their shady past linger in their subconscious. They met new people that will befriend them and try to help them cope.

 

That is the summary. I know I know. So cliche, but the title is literally "Twisted Experiment" so it hopefully won't be.

 

\------------------------

 

A girl with black hair in a light blue, sleeveless button up walks into a rec-room. She had shorts with white hearts on it and a silver head band.

 

"Hey, have you seen my sunglasses?"

 

"Nope."

 

There was another girl. She had black hair and a light purple, sleeveless button up. She had shorts with black hearts on it and a silver head band. She also had sunglasses on with light blue on the sides. Her face paint consisted of light grey dots on each upper temple and one triangle stripe on the lower side of her cheeks.

 

"Okay......"

 

The first looked blankly at the other and swiped her sunglasses off the other as they laugh.

 

"Give me those!"

 

"Be serious here! We have to go."

 

The other girl looks a way with a frown.

 

"But I don't want to leave home...."

 

"No choice."

 

"Fine...sea ya soon...."

 

"You too....."

 

The other girls leaves the room with her hands her pockets and shuffles out. The one that stayed; sighed sadly.

 

_Want to know what happened?_

 

_Whale...._

 

_My whole team died. They could not handle the game._

 

_I..._

 

_Was in charge._

 

_A friend of mine is the only one left._

 

_We weren't suppose to play the "game" and as a result, we sacrificed more than the normal players. The ones that were meant to live._

 

_How did we win?_

 

_I have no idea._

 

_My memories are all blurry and every time I try to remember, my brain hurts._

 

\---------------------

 

The girls are on a ship now. It was red and big. 

 

"Get ready to disembark. You know how to fly this thing?"

 

"No."

 

"Glade we're immortal."

 

**Five minutes in....**

 

"We're going to die!!!!!!!!!!"

 

There are lights blaring and loud sounds from unidentifiable speaker some where. Their running a round and flailing their arms and crying.

 

"AH!!!!!!!!!!"

 

Soon they crash into solid concrete.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	2. Chapter 2

\-------------

 

A girl with short blond hair and a bow on the side, had been talking to a friend of hers when a loud crash interrupted them. They go out side to see a big ship in the middle of the road. Luckily there were no injuries or casualties. Most of the people in town are at a consort. She knows the lead drummer.

 

The girl has a baseball uniform on and a bat. Her strife modest is of course Bat Kind. Her friend is taller with short white hair. She wears a short overall with slanted belt and collared long sleeve with slits on each shoulder.

 

"What the...."

 

Emerging from the wreckage had been a figure. They seem to be arguing with someone....who?

 

"I am never letting you drive, ever again!"

 

A short girl with a pony tail and hair band shouts with an upset face. Not completely angry, more like scared or.....frighten might be more correct....

 

"We're the same person!"

 

....

 

"And we lived."

 

"I don't care!"

 

The girl walks up to them and tries to get their attention. Her friend stays behind to watch. She has popcorn out. Probably hoping for a fight to break out and her friend ends up in the middle.

 

"Excuse me...."

 

They did not hear her and continued to glare. 

 

"Uh....hey! Miss....are you okay? That was a pretty nasty crash..."

 

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm okay.....but I don't know how we're going to clean this up....."

 

She gesture to the mess of debris and metal parts.

 

"We?", thinks the first girl.

 

She sees no one but the other girl. Who's about 4'11 and kind of beaten up.

 

"I know someone who can help."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, I'll call them."

 

"Oh, thank you! But...I don't have any money....."

 

"That's fine. I have loads of cash from my moms books."

 

"I love books! That's so cool...OWE!"

 

The girl holds her wrist and sees how red it is....not swollen, but still hurts.

 

"Geeze.....sigh.....do you have any raps?"

 

"No, sorry....but come on. Let's get you inside the cafe, you look tired."

 

"Oh...uh...thank you! But....I....don't know you......so....."

 

"Right!"

 

\----------------------

 

"Hello, Rex! Jess! I'm DG!"

 

"That's a rocking name....but....who named you that?", said Jess.

 

"No one, I call my self that! It's a nickname."

 

Then she gestures to the seat next to her. A girl with horns and paint waves.

 

"This is Boss! Another nickname. She is super cool!"

 

"Hi!"

 

"Uh.....hi?"

 

"What's wrong?", DG tilted her head confused.

 

"Nothing....", said Rex.

 

"Okay....?"

 

"Anyways....please explain what happened.", said Rex.

 

"I don't want to~", DG pouted.

 

"I'll hit you with my bat."

 

"Okay, okay!"

 

\--------------

 

"So, me and my friend had been on a dying planet. We had a day to left to leave and that's because we kind of....procrastinated. Anyway! We left and I let her drive. Because I hate driving anything. Mostly cars. So, as we were going to....I don't know....we just....needed to leave, we didn't have any where planned....sigh....sorry....I just....yawn....It feels like I haven't had any sleep.....yawn...."

 

DG couldn't keep her eyes open and fell a sleep right there. Rex stood up and the suddenness of her head falling on the table and collapse on the ground. Jess did nothing and ran a round in a circle to bother every one else at the cafe and dramatically flip a couples table.

 

Rex picked up DG and Boss followed behind as they go to Rex's house.

 

Jess started laughing as she was not concerned and had been chased by the cafe manager. He couldn't catch her and they began to grieve.

 

Jess took a bottle of water and threw it at him. He dodged.

 

She's faster and gets behind him.

 

Push!

 

He's off his feet and on the ground. She absconds.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Rex places DG on the couch and gets to work.

 

Boss looks a round the living room and sees how nice it is. Floral hanging in an area and lovely striped walls. Brown carpet.

 

"This should do it."

 

Rex places a bandage on DG to rap up her wrist......like that's going to work!

 

Then she pulls a cover over her and walks a way.

 

"Rude...aren't you going to talk to me?", said Boss.

 

Rex continues to walk out and then the lights are out. Leaving Boss in the dark. She huffs.

 

"Wow! Such great service. Not. What a meanie...."

 

\------------------

 

**BYE~**


	3. Chapter 3

\-------

The next morning, DG and Boss wake up and walk into the kitchen. Rex is up and leaning over the island table with a coffee in her hand and distantly stare at them with a monotone greeting.

 

"Hey."

 

"Good morning!", said DG.

 

"Hello...", said Boss.

 

"So...my half? brother is waiting for me to come over...."

 

"...That's cool...."

 

She sighed and set the coffee down. Looking at DG, she gave her a look of sleepiness.

 

"You have to come with me."

 

"What, why?"

 

"Because, you are a stranger in my house and I...don't want to go alone."

 

The look on Rex's face was....weird....not really crept out, but....slightly unsettled. Worry on DG's face made the look go a way into a neutral expression.

 

"Okay....I guess, but...uh....I'm hungry, what do you have."

 

Looking a way to walk towards the fridge, she opens it. Fishing out some eggs and sausage. Carton of milk and cheese.

 

"Knock yourself out...not really, like last time."

 

"Last...time...? Oh!"

 

Embarrassed, DG blushed and rubbed the back of her head. Rex sighed and walked out to retrieve her bat. Boss, feeling left out of the conversation, stomped up to Rex's back and stopped.

 

"HELLO! AM I INVISABLE!? RUDE PERSON."

 

Rex kept walking up stairs and Boss huffed.

 

"Uh....You know....I think she's just not a morning person."

 

"She's also hard to talk too!"

 

"Same could be said about us. I can't communicate and the others....they didn't seem to understand what you were saying most of the time."

 

Thinking back to their group of wanna be heros.....

 

DG yelling over the loud team members to tell them what to do and Boss getting ignored, making her flip out. The other two players looking at them with a surprised look and words of worry.

 

"What? I'm find....I'm sorry I yelled, but neither of you would pay attention to me....we need to find this purple glass thing, right? Well, I know where it is...."

 

"I have a plan, but you need to listen, got it?"

 

DG looked at Boss and smiled.

 

"What's the plan?"

 

"We knock on the door..."

 

"And....?"

 

"We hit him with my staff!"

 

"That's my staff! Yours have colorful blood stains, Boss!"

 

Weirded out, the other players told DG to stop that.

 

"Stop what?"

 

"gtfrubfubefnsmf"

 

"What?"

 

"I said- erbueybroecd"

 

The memory stops as a headache grows and DG massages her temples. Boss rolls her eyes and starts cracking the eggs.

 

\-----------------------

 

"When you see my brother, don't stare. Not sure if you've met a troll before."

 

"....."

 

DG and Boss share a glance and blanking stare at her for a few seconds.

 

".....Boss is a troll?"

 

DG finally says after a pause and tilts her head in worry.

 

"Are...are you okay? I mean....you haven't even tried to talk to her....Uh...you know what, let's just go in! Err...."

 

Rex turns to knock on the door. Jess opens it with a wild grin.

 

"HEY GUYS!!!!"

 

"Stop yelling, I'm right in front of you."

 

"WHat? I MAde MY seLF DEaF AgAIN!!!"

 

Rex sighed and pushed passed her and hit her lightly in the head with her bat.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	4. Chapter 4

\--------

 

Once, inside the Hive, Rex places her bat near the door with the other outside items, like umbrellas and long weapons. After that, she walks past the couch and enters the doorway to the left. Jess smiles and skips behind her, forgetting DG and Boss. They frown and Boss slapped a hat off the rack beside her. DG deadpans and picks it and puts it back on the correct hook. Boss rolls her eyes and goes to where they last saw the girls.

 

Boss leans on the counter and watch Rex greet her Half? Brother with an uncaring eye. DG just peeks out from the door frame before actually entering. She sees Rex and her sibling hug.

 

Rex seemed a little....hesitant, uneasy. The hug, she went into it quickly, trying to make it as brief as she could. A little bead of sweat forming at her temple and Jess's smile dimes for a moment until it's over. Rex's Half? Brother was smiling the whole time, unaware of the other girls thoughts. DG felt a little uncomfortable being in a room full of strangers and found solace in knowing at least one person well enough, although that person was Boss and she is...rather...unpleasant at times...mostly when she is having an...episode...

 

"Hello, brother. It's good to...see you...any how, I would like for you to meet someone."

 

She turns and gestures to DG.

 

"This is....DG. A made up name by a twelve year old."

 

"I just turned eighteen!!!!!", growled DG like a puppy. She then hisses and makes a clawing motion. Boss rolls her eyes again and slaps the back of DG's head and glares at her.

 

"Stop making a fool out of us!"

 

"Whatever.", DG rubs her scalp and sighed. Her attention on Rex's sibling.

 

A Green blooded young man with soft, short hair and cat like horns. A black collar a round his neck and a tail. He's wearing fashionable attire consisting of pants, a jacket and long sleeve shirt and boots.

 

He quirks a brow at DG's actions as she straightens herself out.

 

"I am DG as she said, this-", she waves her arm to the counter where Boss is, "That is Boss. She refuses to tell anyone her name as well."

 

"....I'm Rex's Half? Brother, my name is Nancy."

 

He shifts his eyes to the counter with a drop of sweat and looks back to DG.

 

Rex walk up to him and he smiles, she flinches barely and almost takes a step back. He loses his smile. Her expression is neutral.

 

"I want you to help her-"

 

"Us!", interrupts Boss.

 

But, Rex never stopped like she ever said anything.

 

"-by giving her a hair cut and help us find her a home."

 

He smiles softly at her, reaching to touch her face-she leans a way. Making their one foot distance into two feet between them.

 

"Of course I will help, I love you little sister."

 

With a curt nod, she formally thanks him and takes DG (and Boss) parting from the other two. Jess looks a little worried from the exchange. Rex kept a fast pace as DG (and Boss) try to keep up.

 

Boss sighs with an upset look and a light pout.

 

"Rex, why didn't you introduce me? I was in the room too, ya know...."

 

Rex paused next to the stop sign and tightens her fist. DG looks at her and tilts her head.

 

"Rex?"

 

Takes her a few minutes to realize she is being addressed and looks her way.

 

"You...keep ignoring Boss."

 

\----------------------------

 

"I...forgot?"

 

DG makes a light hearted laugh with a smile.

 

"Usually I'm the forgotten one! Don't worry, you get use to it after a while. No big deal...."

 

"Wait....you forgot your bat!", shouts Boss.

 

Rex then exclaims, "Oh no....I forgot my bat!"

 

"I JUST said that!"

 

"She JUST said that!", repeats DG.

 

"....right. Sorry?"

 

Rex shrugs and then decides to get it later or Jess can bring it to her.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

**BYE!!**


End file.
